


Noi non saremo uguali (Ma dentro i nostri abbracci, quelli sì)

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [14]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (in un certo senso), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Romance, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, forse?, non lo so raga l'ho fatta più introspettiva che altro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Fabrizio ha paura di se stesso, Ermal pure, ma forse è più bravo di lui a nasconderlo.Inaspettatamente, ho scritto qualcosa di carino per il P0rn Fest #13.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Verso l'infinitamente becero e oltre! [Lande di Fandom PF #12-#13] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594021
Kudos: 12
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Noi non saremo uguali (Ma dentro i nostri abbracci, quelli sì)

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, pure se è meno grafica e molto meno brutta della precedente, ué!
> 
> Prompt: _teen au - Spogliarsi per la prima volta davanti a qualcuno_

Ermal lo stava abbracciando da dietro. Pelle contro pelle. Petto contro schiena. Respiro contro un cuore che, nonostante tutto, batteva.

Fabrizio riprese a respirare. Un poco.

Non era normale, avere cicatrici su un corpo così giovane. Gli incavi delle braccia che copriva coi palmi, quella slabbratura sulle costole residuo dell’ennesima rissa del passato, non troppo lontano come avrebbe voluto. Segni bianchi, come tacche di gessetti su una lavagna.

E bianco era diventato il labbro che Fabrizio si stava mordendo. _ Non puoi voler fare l’amore con una cosa rattoppata. _

Ermal sospirò. E gli baciò il collo, sotto l’orecchio, morbido, dolce. E restò così, il naso a sfiorarlo in una quasi carezza.

_ Se tu sei rattoppato, io che cosa sono? _

Fabrizio avvertì il groppo in gola crescere improvvisamente delle spine, che lo graffiarono dentro fino a farlo sanguinare. Poi non aveva ragione a definirsi il codardo, tra loro due. Non erano uguali, per niente, neanche le loro cicatrici lo erano, e come potrebbe funzionare un macchinario con due ingranaggi così diversi a incastrarsi?

Ma riuscì a staccare le mani dalla propria paura, per andare a stringere quelle di lui. E prendere un bel respiro.

Le labbra di Ermal lo sfiorarono, incurvandosi all’insù. _ Tranquillo. _

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe pianto, probabilmente. Un’altra volta.

Poi si voltò, lasciandogli un bacino sulla fronte. _ Lo sono. _ E un altro sul ponte del naso. E sulla bocca, finalmente.

E un _ finalmente _lo sospirò anche Ermal, chiedendo gentilmente un altro bacio, e poi pretendendone un altro ancora, allacciando la sua attenzione come tutte le volte.

_ Che viziato_, ne sorrise Fabrizio, il cuore un po’ più gonfio e un po’ più leggero, non lasciando andare quelle braccia attorno a lui.

Ma Ermal lo tirò giù con sé, e finirono per ridere nel groviglio anche un po’ dolorante che si sono creati. Finché non decise che il suo letto era sinceramente più comodo del pavimento di camera sua, e chi era Fabrizio per obiettare, in fondo.

Era diverso, tra le braccia di Ermal. Era più bello, avrebbe potuto pensare Fabrizio, se solo avesse avuto memoria di un precedente, tutti troppo coperti da _ altro _al punto da soffocarlo – ed era quello, che lui cercava: il soffocamento del pensare, del rendersi conto dello schifo, delle paure, della tristezza. Con Ermal non c’era niente di tutto quello: Fabrizio respirava, e la cosa quasi non lo terrorizzò.

Era delicato, Ermal, mentre lo toccava, e incerto in un modo che gli strinse il cuore dalla tenerezza. Non sviava lo sguardo solo per rassicurarlo, ancora, ma l’avrebbe fatto se avesse dato retta alle sue guance già arrossate.

Fabrizio gli sorrise sulle labbra: sentirsi l’un l’altro era l’unico vero modo in cui riuscivano a far passare tutti i dubbi.

Erano scuri, gli occhi di Ermal. Così vicini che Fabrizio avrebbe potuto annegarci. Una cascata di brividi e sospiri sotto i suoi tocchi. _ Sei meraviglioso_, quando gettò indietro la testa, i ricci scomposti e le ciglia tremanti; _ meraviglioso_, col suo calore intorno, il suo respiro veloce, la sua bocca che lo cercò insieme alle sue mani, e Fabrizio a differenza di come faceva col mondo intero si fece trovare, si fece stringere, si lasciò _ sentirlo_.

Lo abbracciò mentre lo guidava verso il suo limite, sospirandogli contro il collo. Voleva piangere, baciarlo, ridere con lui, ma la testa prese a girargli troppo per fare alcuna di quelle cose, ed era la prima volta, la primissima, che sentiva tutto, la mente per la prima volta non separata da un vetro.

Lo amava? Forse. Troppo presto per renderne conto già solo a se stessi.

Gli crollò con la fronte contro il petto, coi baci di Ermal a tempestargli il capo spettinato, le braccia a circondarlo di nuovo. L’unica gabbia che non gettava Fabrizio nel panico. In cui sarebbe potuto rimanerci per sempre, o così sentiva in quel momento – e si lasciò sentire anche quello, non importava quanto falso o effimero fosse stato. Voleva sentirsi così.

Le sue mani non gli lasciarono andare la schiena segnata, che si alzava e abbassava col respiro affannato. Irrazionalmente, Fabrizio voleva sentir spuntargli le ali.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo viene da Ragazza paradiso.  
E mi sa che ho sgarrato di nuovo il prompt. Eccheccacchio!


End file.
